That Look in Your Eyes
by reylolove44
Summary: An alternative version of the Force bond scene between Kylo Ren and Rey when he tells her she has that look in her eyes from the forest. *This is a very intimate story. If you are not a fan of very sexual stories, this one is not for you*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ahch-To was so vastly different from the sandy dunes on Jakku. Rey couldn't help but be in awe of the first rain storm she has ever seen. As she stood under the Millennium Falcon, she reached a hand out to the water running off of the ship. She smiled as it sprinkled onto her hand and she flicked it off as she moved close to the cliff edge and gazed out over the tumultuous sea. The crashing waves hit the cliff and Rey felt the mist from the water droplets hit her face as she reached out with her feelings through the Force to feel everything moving around and in between her. Lightyears away, Kylo Ren stood and watched First Order troops scuttling about the shuttle bay he overlooked. He stood with his hands clasped down in front of him and tried to quiet the voices in his mind, if only for a moment, so he could be at peace. Gazing at some TIE fighters being moved into attack position for the possibility of another battle, Kylo felt a pull through the Force. He felt a light surround him and fill him up which meant only one thing - it was Rey.  
Rey could feel the pull as well and watched as Kylo Ren stood in front of her. Neither said a word at first. They just stared at each other. It was different from when they were connected the first time. Kylo stared at Rey and hoped she wouldn't try shooting at him again, even though she didn't hit him. He wanted answers about this connection they shared and was curious about this strange bond. Rey stared back at Kylo trying to desperately to keep her emotions in check and struggling to calm herself. This was the man who killed her mentor and friend, his own father. Yet she couldn't help but deny some sympathy towards him and something else that she didn't dare admit to herself.  
"Why is the Force connecting us? You and I?" Kylo asked, not expecting a legitimate answer but trying to start a benign dialogue with the girl standing before him.  
"Murderous snake! You're too late! You lost - I found Skywalker!" Rey shouted back at him. She did hear his question but some darkness within her came out with this response and she couldn't control it or stop it. Rey watched as Kylo looked down for just a brief moment and she felt a twinge of regret at home she had acted. He was simply trying to understand their situation and she had needlessly aggravated the situation.  
"Did he tell you what happened? The night I destroyed his temple, did he tell you why -" Kylo began, still keeping a calm in his voice that reminded Rey of when he had interrogated her on Starkiller Base. This brought her frustration to a boil.  
"I know everything I need to know about you!" she retorted.  
"You do? Oh, you do," Kylo responded. Rey felt a chill run down her spine as she heard him say this. The way he was looking at her made her heart race and she could feel that forbidden emotion she severely tried to keep under wraps. His deep, rich voice always made her want him and she felt confused by her emotions about him. He stared at her hungrily and she could feel that he felt the same way about her.  
"You have that look in your eyes from the forest. When you called me a monster," Kylo continued.  
"You are a monster," Rey replied, but barely above a whisper. She felt her grip of the situation slipping as he stepped towards her slowly. He kept his eyes locked on hers and stopped when he was just a foot away from her, close enough to reach out and touch her.  
"Yes I am, but not for the reasons you think," he spoke softly. Kylo watched as he could see she was taken aback by his statement. He slowly walked around her so he stood behind her, leaning his lips down to her ear. Rey shuddered as she felt his breath against her ear and neck, but didn't turn to look at him. She was enraptured by his closeness and selfishly didn't want him to leave her in this moment. Deep inside Kylo Ren was a boy named Ben Solo who she wanted to believe was still in there and had seen briefly in moments she shared with the man standing behind her. Rey stood still waiting to see what he was going to say.  
"I have been trying to quiet the voices inside my mind that have been controlling me since I was born. The voices of Emperor Palpatine, Darth Vader, and Supreme Leader Snoke. They are so strong in the Dark Side of the Force that I haven't been able to disobey them. It wasn't until I met you that I have been able to silence these voices," he spoke as his hand trailed Rey's cheek and twirled a strand of her hair in his gloved fingers, "At least, when you are with me."  
"Is that why you killed him? Is that why Han Solo died at your hand?" Rey asked, relishing his gentle touch. She knew he had the capability to be gentle, again reminded of when they were together on Starkiller Base. Although she had been mentally trying to keep him out of her thoughts, she couldn't help but feel a connection with him that ran deeper than anything she had ever felt or seen before. Kylo could feel her emotions right now and was spurred on to continue touching the girl that was now leaning against his chest.  
"Yes...I am haunted by his death and haven't forgiven myself. I don't think I ever will," he replied, a slight tremble apparent in his voice. Rey was stunned by his vulnerability he shared with her now and couldn't help but reach her hand up to his cheek. She felt him shudder at her touch. It was the first time she had touched him and Kylo reveled in what it made him feel. He snaked his arm around her waist and brought her back closer to his chest with his other hand that had been stroking her cheek holding her neck gently. He felt her pulse in her throat quicken in his hand and it made his heart beat quicker. Rey kept her hand against his cheek as she placed her other hand on top of his arm that was wrapped around her, squeezing his arm gently. At her squeeze she felt him breathe out a sigh onto her neck. They stood their holding each other and it felt so right to both of them. In this moment, Kylo Ren was no more. Ben Solo completely took over and pulled Rey closer to him as he gently kissed her neck. Rey felt the sudden change within the man holding her and sank into his kisses as she moved her hand from his cheek to hold the back of his neck, pushing his lips further into her neck. "Ben…" Rey breathed and felt him tremble at the sound of his birth name. He brought his lips up to her ear and whispered softly, making her go weak in the knees.  
"I'm coming for you, Rey. And when I find you, I'll show you how you've saved me from the darkness inside me. I'll show you how much I care about you...how much I love you," he whispered and kissed her cheek. Before Rey could respond their bond had stopped and she was left standing beneath the Falcon alone. She could still feel Ben's massive arm around her and smiled to herself. When next they connected, she would show him how much he meant to her and return his love in full. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A few hours had passed since Ben Solo proclaimed his love for the scavenger turned Jedi from Jakku. Rey sat aboard the Millennium Falcon inside the cockpit. She could still feel Ben's touch and she smiled, finally allowing herself to feel what she was denying all along. Rey was in love with Ben Solo and he shown through to her at last. Moving out of the cockpit, she made her way back to her hut. Her skin bristled at the feeling of him being there. He stood behind her once again and wrapped both arms around her small waist, nuzzling his face into her neck and shoulder causing her to sigh deeply. Her hands held onto his arms so he wouldn't be able to let her go, even though she knew he wouldn't. The happiness and love she felt for him spread through their bond and Ben sighed in content. She felt the same way he did about her and he wouldn't have been able to believe it had it not been for their Force connection they had.  
Rey ran one hand up to Ben's face and stroked his cheek lovingly before placing it at the back of his neck, pulling her back closer into his broad chest. She felt him press his hips into her from behind at her touch that was beginning to send him over the edge. There was also a bulge she felt that seemed to be thick and felt good against her behind. Without a word, Rey began to rub up against Ben and heard him moan. It felt good to be this close and they continued to rub up against one another, moving in tandem with the Force surrounding them. Ben moved his hands to grip Rey by her hips as he continued to grind up against her bottom, smiling with pleasure as he heard her moan his name. Rey had placed both of her hands at the back of his neck and pressed her back further into him so they could be as close as possible. They moaned together as the grinding speed increased slightly and their grips grew stronger on one another. Ben moved his hands from her waist up to her shoulders and slowly pulled down her shirt so her bare shoulders shown in the firelight. His lips trailed from her neck to her collarbone and then did the same on the opposite side. He didn't pull off her top altogether for fear of scaring Rey off, but he fought hard to control his desire to do so. As his lips made their way to her cheek, Rey turned her head and crashed her lips against his with her hand on the back of his head to push him deeper into her hungry lips. Their first kiss was an explosion of emotion. Both Ben and Rey sank into each other as their lips moved in tandem, wanting more and more. "I'm yours, Ben," Rey whispered against his lips. Hearing these words set Ben's heart on fire and he couldn't control himself anymore. He sharply pulled down her top from her shoulders to expose her breasts. Rey gasped out of delight and that was all Ben needed to hear as he continued his exploration of her perfect body. He grasped both of her breasts in his big hands and started massaging them, paying particular attention to her nipples and making them erect. Rey's arms slide down from his neck to his bottom and she gripped him tightly there, making him growl into her ear and quickening his massages on her breasts. He pinched her now erect nipples and she moaned his name causing him to grind deeper into her with his hips as his lips went to her neck and started sucking on her. Ben snaked one of his hands down and placed it onto Rey's sensitive area between her legs. He had never done anything like this with anyone before but felt so right in being here with the woman he loved. Feeling how wet she was through the cloth of her pants drove him wild and he brought his lips up to her ear making her shudder in pleasure.  
"Rey, let me show you the power you have over me," he whispered with his deep, rich voice as he plunged his hand inside her pants and gripped her in her most sensitive spot. Rey cried out in pleasure as she felt his hand rubbing her back and forth in a way that made her have to grab his neck with both arms to support herself. She had never felt something like this in her life and it was something she wanted to share with the man she loved. Her hips bucked against his hand and his sensitive spot still pressed against her bottom as his hand rubbed quicker and quicker before sticking his fingers into her wet folds. Ben squeezed Rey's breast with one hand as he fingered inside her, completely enraptured at how good she felt. Before she knew it, she had released herself onto him and heard him growl in pleasure. He kissed her neck gently before drawing his lips to hers in a passionate but soft kiss. Rey couldn't stand it any longer. She turned around to face him and smashed her lips against his with a fire that caused both of them to sink to the floor. Climbing on top of his lap, she continued kissing him as she cupped her hands on his cheeks. Ben wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her close as he kissed her back with all the fire brewing inside him. Without paying close enough attention due to the heat they felt from their lips being together, both Force users were stripped of their clothes and they succumbed to their love for each other and became one. After they were finished, Rey promised Ben she would go to him so she would whisk him away to anywhere he wanted to go in the galaxy. And Ben believed her with all his heart as he kissed her one last time before falling asleep with her in his arms. 


End file.
